headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Pollack
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Benjamin "Bennie" Pollack | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Allentown, Pennsylvania | known relatives = Claire Weiss (girlfriend) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 | final appearance = | actor = Jesse Bradford }} Benjamin "Bennie" Pollack is a fictional bank robber and scientist featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Played by actor Jesse Bradford, he appeared in the 2012 mini-movie Marvel One-Shot: Item 47. Biography Benjamin "Bennie" Pollack was a low-level thief who was romantically involved with a woman named Claire Weiss. They discovered a piece of Chitauri alien technology left behind from the alien invasion during the Battle of New York. This miraculous piece of weaponry, which seemingly fell into their laps was one of the few unaccounted items that had not been recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Benny managed to reverese engineer it to get it to work. Donning ski masks, Bennie and Claire took the weapon and raided a bank vaul in Allentown, Pennsylvania. After blasting through several walls of the vault and causing a lot of structural damage, the two made off with an ample sum of money. They fled to South Florida and rented a motel room to relax. On the night that they were celebrating, Bennie and Claire heard a lot or loud music and partying coming from the room next door. Bennie went to confront the individual residing in the room, only to find that it was occupied by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell, who had been assigned to track down the device and neutralize the threat. The two grappled for a bit, but Sitwell got the upper hand and arrested Bennie. Claire came in to rescue him and began firing the weapon, but Sitwell managed to stop her as well. Impressed with Bennie's ability to get the device to function correctly, Sitwell decided on an alterate course of action rather than neutralizing the two bank robbers. He recruited them. Bennie Pollack went to work at a special think tank in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s R&D division. He introduced Bennie, as well as Claire to his colleague Agent Blake, informing him of Bennie's new position. He also told Blake that Claire would now be working as his new personal assistant. Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Notes & Trivia * * is exclusive to the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. At the time of his first appearance, he did not have a counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. * The names Bennie and Claire are taken from Bonnie & Clyde (Bonnie Elizabeth Parker and Clyde Chestnut Barrow), two infamous American outlaws who committed a series of bank robberies during the Great Depression. * Actor Jesse Bradford is best known for playing the role of Ryan Pierce on nine episodes of The West Wing, starring Amazing Spider-Man actor Martin Sheen. External Links * * * Benjamin Pollack at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:S.H.I.E.L.D./Members Category:Thieves Category:Characters with biographies